moonlight_expressfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Love
Your Love is an upcoming Supernatural fanfiction series created by Carl Jenner, creator of the One Direction fanfictions My Everything and Bed of Lies. Your Love is the first of the unnamed series and it focuses on the lives of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak along with their closest friends in New York City, New York. This season focus on Castiel Novak, a twenty one year old college student, as he re-figure out what he's going to do with his life after finding out that Dean Winchester, his best friend of almost a decade, knocked him up. Your Love also discusses some social issues such as homophobia, sexism and racism. Jensen Ackles (Dean Winchester), Misha Collins (Castiel Novak), Jared Padalecki (Sam Winchester), Felicia Day (Charlie Bradbury), Richard Speight Jr. (Gabriel Novak), Jake Abel (Adam Milligan) and Osric Chau (Kevin Tran) are introduced as the main cast of the season. Cast Main Cast * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (10/15) * Misha Collins as Castiel Novak (10/15) * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (9/15) (chapters 2-3, 5, 7-8, 10-12, 14) * Felicia Day as Charlie Bradbury (9/15) (chapters 2-8, 10-12) * Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel Novak (7/15) (chapters 1, 3, 5-7, 9, 11) * Jake Abel as Adam Milligan (8/15) (chapters 2, 5, 7-10, 12, 14) * Osric Chua as Kevin Tran (8/15) (chapters 2-5, 8, 10-12) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Harry Shum Jr. as Joseph Tran (2/15) (chapters 5, 10) * Colin Ford as Young Sam Winchester (1/15) (chapter 1) Guest Stars * Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer (2/15) (chapters 5, 10) * Samantha Ferris as Ellen Harvelle-Singer (3/15) (chapters 2, 5, 10) * Alona Tal as Jo Harvelle (2/15) (chapters 5, 10) * Cindy Sampson as Lisa Braeden (1/15) (chapter 3) * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Novak (1/15) (chapters 9) * Matt Cohen as Michael Novak (3/15) (chapters 7, 9, 14) * Amanda Tapping as Naomi Novak (1/15) (chapters 9) * Rob Benedict as Chuck Novak (2/15) (chapters 9-10) * Shoshannah Stern as Eileen Leahy (0/15) (chapters) * Kim Rhodes as Jody Mills (1/15) (chapters 10) Chapters |-|Chapter One= *'Chapter I:' The Let's Do This! Chapter: (Blue Bee Meets Green Pie – Put One Foot in Front of the Other): **The chapter begins with Castiel Novak telling himself that he should tell his best friend, Dean Winchester, that he is five weeks pregnant with his baby is the right and most sensible thing to do. He was a bit shocked that Dean was willing to stand by him throughout the process instead of running away. The next episodes focuses on their relationships with each other and the other main characters (Adam Milligan, Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel Novak, Kevin Tran and Sam Winchester). The chapter ended with Dean taking his brothers' advice and decides to stop chickening out and ask Castiel out but he doesn't want the latter to feel pressured so he proposes to take things slowly. Castiel said yes. The main antagonist of this chapter is Lisa Braeden. ***'Total Word Count:' 3,099 words. |-|Chapter Two= *'Chapter II:' The TBA Chapter: (Make a Decision – Meet Me Under the Mistletoe): **The main antagonist of this chapter is the Novak family. ***'Total Word Count:' words. |-|Chapter Three= *'Chapter III:' The Rainbow After the Storm Chapter: (Goodbye, Little Brother – Ep. 115): **TBA. ***'Total Word Count:' words. Episodes Category:Series